Jeff The Killer
Summary Jeffrey Woods also known as Jeff the Killer is the titular main protagonist of the creepypasta story of the same name by the brother of GameFuelTv, who loses his sanity and begins murdering to satisfy his homicidal urges. Jeff has extremely pale skin and burnt off eyelids, giving him an even more ghostly appearance. Jeff later got his most distinctive trait, the smile that he had carved into his face. His build is commonly described as slim but fit at the same time and reaching a height of around 5 to 6 feet. His clothing normally consists of a pair of black skinny jeans with a white hooded sweatshirt, sometimes stained with fresh and old blood from his victims. He has become one of the largest Creepypasta icons to date, even rivaling Slender Man. Jeff is a teenage boy, who was a caring youth and deeply cared about his brother Liu. As a killer, all that changed and he became a vengeful, dangerous, and bloodthirsty sociopath. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Origin: Creepypasta Age: 16 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Hacking, Mental Breakdown, Anesthesia, Enhanced Senses (His senses are so sharp due to him training them to compensate for his dull eyesight), Stealth Mastery, Skilled Knife Wielder, Supernatural Dexterity, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Knowledge, Regeneration (Low-Mid, regenerated from gunshots to his head and previous stabs to his chest, as well as a log being shoved up to his torso), Resurrection, Auditory Hallucination Creation, Time Slow, Animal Summoning Can summon rats, which varies in size from small dogs to larger than the player), Psychometry, Pain Suppression Attack Potency: At least City Level (Tied with Slenderman, who burned down an entire forest) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can dodge bullets from trained cops and has shown to be able to dodge sound. Kept up with Slenderman) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Class (Traded blows with Slenderman) Durability: At least City Level (Traded blows with Slenderman). Regeneration makes him hard to kill Stamina: Extremely High (Can still stand against Slenderman for a very long time) Range: Standard melee range. Extended with Knife. Several meters when throwing his knife and scalpel Standard Equipment: 8-inch Knife, Scalpel, Syringe (Which he can use to inject anesthetic or poison) Intelligence: Genius (While he is mentally insane, Jeff is very creative, making several plans to for mental breakdown for his opponents. He is also a skilled hacker, even being capable of hacking the computers of the police. Even when he was 12 years old, he was still capable of taking on and killing 3 bullies with ease, as well as killing his own parents with immense ease. When he became in his teens, he was feared as a serial killer that not even the police was capable of capturing him, as well as fighting with fellow Creepypastas, with someone like Slenderman viewing Jeff as a threat up to the extent that he fled from their battlefield once Jeff was disabled after accidentally being stabbed with a tree log) Weaknesses: Jeff is insane, and can die by normal human means Respect Threads https://www.deviantart.com/maxfunnies2550/art/Jeff-the-Killer-cuts-into-DEATH-BATTLE-640873202 https://www.deviantart.com/gameboyadv/art/MBK-s-Jeff-the-Killer-slices-into-Death-Battle-589129975 Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Creepypasta Category:Internet Category:Character Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Crazy Category:Psychopaths Category:Regenerators Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Master Category:Humans Category:Tier 7